


Bffs no more - Emily and Camille

by Jahn



Category: Emily in Paris (TV)
Genre: Antoine - Freeform, Bi, Cafe love, Camille - Freeform, Camille and Emily, Emily and Mindy, Emily in Paris, Emily in Paris season 1, F/F, Lesbian, Love, Twenty something, closing a deal, girls, guilty, hotelier, kiss him to thank him, kissed your boyfriend, relationships, sylvie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahn/pseuds/Jahn
Summary: S1E04: Emily meets Camille. Emily feels guilty about the restaurant. She decides to come clean but messes up again. Or, does she?
Relationships: Camille (Emily in Paris)/Lily Collins, Camille/Gabriel (Emily in Paris)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. I Can't Do This Camille

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, just how much do you guys love Emily and Camille?As delicious as Gabriel is, I'd hate to see Camily stop talking over a boy

' you see, I can never see her again', Emily wailed.  
Mindy - "you'll get over it."  
Emily - "yeah right what am I even supposed to say? Thanks for your help with my first major client and oh, BTW, I kissed your boyfriend '

Mindy smiled at her over her drink," come now, it CAN NOT be that bad. You barely knew her. "  
Emily:" yeah well, can you imagine how the story would unfold? Let's imagine we are in a movie. The confession would probably start with a cliche line like - 

"It looks like a good day to have a good day" ,  
Emily, The American LA Plouc had worn her favorite pink jacket for her jog today. On her way back, she decided to pamper herself with some beautiful pink roses. After all she was alone in Paris - the city of love. Just because her pathetic excuse of a boyfriend had dumped her over distance, it didn't mean that she had to go without her favorite flowers." 

" See, it's an awfully boring story Mindy."

" Keep going darling", Mindy encouraged.  
"Right so, speaking of flowers, What was it Antoine was saying about perfume? Something about poetry and expensive sex.  
Anyway, the grumpy florist hated American girl, aka me on sight, and wouldn't let me buy it. Yellow roses are for friendship. People you wanna sort into the friend zone, you know? Definitely not the kinda flowers you buy yourself as a pick me up. Like it isn't sad enough that a twenty something has to buy her own flowers. Well, that's when she showed up - my angel. Gorgeous, with a lovely smile and the prettiest blonde hair. Like a godsend. Sweet, friendly and effortlessly graceful. She looked like one of those girls you hated on sight because they were perfect. Except, she was too nice for that, ya know? ' 

"Uh-huh" , Mindy drawled sipping on her wine. 

" well, so I got the roses and then the art gallery happened where she introduced us to The hotelier. I messed up that date son the dinner reservation and had to beg Gabriel to bail me out. Anyway, the client was super impressed, with Sylvie most likely but who am I to judge. We closed the deal and I was just thinking THAT I couldn't have done it without Gabriel's. So to express my gratitude I practically threw myself at him and - Ow! "  
What did you do that for? Emily cried rubbing her shin where Mindy had kicked her with the heel of her shoe, looking up just in time as Camille joined them at the Cafe greeting them with a warm hug and an excited  
'Fancy running into you here, Em, Mindy' 

Mindy- ' Nice to umm,...'  
I'm afraid I have to bolt the kids need me. "

Camille looked a little taken aback at the sudden departure but slid in next to Emily in their little booth. 'Well, don't you look pretty today!' she remarked.  
Emily fidgeted in her seat toying nervously with her beret.  
"No, seriously you do. Let's take a selfie, Em." 

Uhh, sure..  
They took a couple of pictures but somehow Camille wasn't really satisfied with any of them. Fussing with Emily's hair and scarf. Repositioning it, her fingers warm against Emily's neck. On their 20th take, Emily finally broke down into tears -

' You and I can NEVER be friends'


	2. Not Friends - Emily and Camille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily comes clean to Camille about kissing our hunky chef. Her response is definitely not what she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies. I wrote this bit out but was too nervous to post it. Your words mean the world to me. Happy Valentines day, my loves.  
> Virtual hugs and kisses ♥️

Startled, she moved to put her arm around Em -' its only a selfie, mon Cher '  
Emily continued to sob as Camille rubbed her arm - "No you don't get to be so sweet to me when I kissed him like some harlot." Emily scrunched up her nose, ugly crying and reached for a napkin.   
' you have been nothing but wonderful to me and I hate "  
To her surprise Emily was greeted with tinkling laughter "You mean, Gabriel? He already told me of how enthusiastically you thanked him that night. It's okay. We figured you were still navigating the French territory. Rmemwbr when you kissed me on the mouth at the florists? "

Emily managed a wan, hopeful smile, looking up through teary eyes" So, uhh.... you don't hate me? I've been feeling so guilty",she confessed, looking up at Camille through teary eyes.   
"No it's okay, you're too pretty to cry. Tu etes trop mignon ", Camille replied as she reached across the table for a napkin to dab at the corner of Emily's eye.   
Emily squinted, "American here.Excuse my French, but you're not calling me a troll are ya?"   
"Cute, you're too cute, MA cerise" 

So we're good?   
Of course, love. Camille embraced her enveloping Emily in a haze of butter and vanilla pudding.   
'you smell like poetry'   
\------

She pulled back to look up at her and Emily kissed her.   
Camille: Woah. 

Emily: Sorry.  
Camille: Don't be. 

She leaned forward to kiss her cheek and woops. Again. Giggled.   
'We could.. Do that again.'   
Emily nodded, blushing as Camilles stroked her thumb down her cheek making her eyelashes flutter against her cheek. She closed the gap between them. They're sitting close together but only their lips touch. Emily's hand on Camilles arm, softly sucking on her plush lower lip. Butterflies. Like nothing she had felt before. Her heart tinged and her toes curled. Sweet like honeysuckle and scotch. 

Em: Well, how was that?   
Like poetry in motion.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they'll go back to Camille 's villa or join Gabriel back in his apartment. Who knows? Certainly not me, u till I write it xD  
> Wish me luck!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've only finished the first 5 episodes. This piece pretty much wrote itself at 2 I. The morning. I hope you guys like it  
> I'm forever greatful for critique ❤️ and will try to incorporate it in subsequent chapters.  
> Chapter two should be up in a day  
> Meanwhile, if you wanna talk about love, #Emily, #Paris and anything else in this super cute show we both love, feel free to drop your thoughts in the comments!
> 
> I'm ways happy to fangirl 🍀😂  
> Love,  
> Jahn


End file.
